Golf is a sport enjoyed by millions of people the world over. Its popularity indicates that interest in golf remains vibrant and growing. As a result, golf courses and groundskeepers are always seeking to enhance the playing experience for golfers while increasing efficiencies in maintaining fairways and putting greens. Many variables may affect turf quality including water absorption, water retention, soil content, salinity influences, weather, and use patterns. Thus, groundskeepers are continuously monitoring various conditions in an effort to maintain or improve the quality of the turf in fairways and greens.
One particular area of which groundskeepers are keenly aware involves the specific location in which a pinhole, or cup, is placed on various putting greens. Experienced groundskeepers who take care of putting greens at discerning golf courses seek to move the pinhole often to avoid over usage of specific areas of the putting greens. If a particular pinhole location is used too often, then the areas of the putting green surrounding the often-used pinhole location become downtrodden and worn at a faster rate than other areas. Such over usage can adversely impact the turf's health and quality. Keeping track of former pinhole locations on putting greens becomes problematic as old pinhole locations are filled back in and eventually grow back to being unrecognizable as a former pinhole location. Conventional reporting on pinhole location is a manual process. Correlation of pinhole location with turf conditions involves educational judgment and memory recall of past conditions.
Note that the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.